


Sollux, No Psiionics!

by skyla2010star



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentabulges, barely there plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyla2010star/pseuds/skyla2010star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Karkat Vantas, just made the best discovery in all of trollkind. It just so happens to pertain to one very annoying, mustard-blooded asshole. Whom you happen to have had a black crush on for a sweep.</p><p>And you're okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux, No Psiionics!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this fic started out as a convo between my moirail and I about how hot we thought it would be to have a top!Karkat and a bottom!Sollux who wasn't allowed to use his psiionics. And then it just kept getting more details until it turned into a sort of, but not really there plot and then I wanted to write it, so this happened!
> 
> I actually kinda got the title from "Dora the Explorer" whenever they would say "Swiper no swiping!" Haha. I couldn't think of a title and that just got stuck in my head, so yeah.
> 
> Also, big thanks to my moirail, who kind of helped mesh some stuff out, and is also my beta! Love you!!! :D
> 
> First porn guys, please be gentle!
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING THAT IS ANDREW HUSSIE.

“Holy shit.” You, Karkat Vantas, just made what is quite possibly the best discovery in trollkind. And you are most certainly going to milk it for all that its worth. You’d been pitch for the idiot for a whole damn sweep, and now you’d finally get to act on it with a valid reason other than “Oh by the way, let’s have sloppy makeouts since I’ve been pitch for you for a whole fucking sweep.” Because really, who the fuck records this kind of shit on their roommate’s laptop and then just… leaves it there?

You burn the files you just found to a DVD and then get up to go find your roommate. It’s not exactly hard to do; you just have to follow the sickening smell of old and molding food.

“Hey nookstain!” you yell as you walk up the stairs.

“What do you want, KK? I’m buthy.”

“You are the single, most repulsive bulge-licker I have ever met.” You enter his room and wait for him to turn around. “How the fuck could you even DO something like this, much less be so stupid about it?”

“Thomething like what, what are you even tal-?” Sollux hesitates when he sees the disc in your hand. “What’th that?”

“This, my amazingly idiotic roommate, is a disc containing all of your stupid recording sessions of you stupidly pailing yourself. Seriously, why the fuck would you not only record you pailing yourself, but also on MY FUCKING HUSKTOP?”

All the color in Sollux’s face drains, his eyes widen and his jaw drops. You can almost hear him mentally berating himself for somehow leaving something so incriminating on someone else’s hard drive (because really, the self-proclaimed “genius hacker” should know better than that). You don’t give him very long to think about it before starting on him again, though. You start walking into his room towards him, relishing in the slightly panicked look on his stupid face.

“I mean, seriously, who the fuck do you think you are? First, you use my husktop, without my permission, when you only have about ten of your OWN . Then, you pail yourself, which by itself isn’t so bad, but you fucking recorded it! On MY fucking husktop! And,” you lower your voice to an almost growl here, slowly advancing on him with a smirk on your lips until he’s backed himself into the wall, “not only did you record yourself, for some stupid reason, you stayed in my room to pail yourself. In my bed.”

He narrows his eyes at you. “You fucking watched it?” he hisses.

You bark in laughter at him. By now you’re almost right against him and you captchalogue the disc in favor of pinning his wrists to the wall above his head. “Of course I fucking watched it! How the hell else did you expect me to know what this mysterious file on my husktop was?” He struggles in your grip. You clutch his wrists tighter. There’s no way in hell you’re letting him get out of this. He’s been an insufferable dick for way too long, and now you’re going to finally do something about it. “Oh, no. Think again, nook-sniffer. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Fucking ---,” he bangs his head against the wall. “Okay look. I get it. You don’t want me to uthe your huthktop anymore. Fine. I won’t. Jutht give me the dithc and I’ll get rid of it, jutht let me go already, damn.”

You can’t listen to any more of this drivel. Seriously, does he think you were hatched yesterday? “Get rid of it,” you repeat slowly. No. Absolutely not. No, you cannot allow that to happen. So you do the only thing you can think of to get him to shut up and stop fucking babbling like a deranged idiot.

You kiss him.

You can tell he wasn’t really expecting that because at first he tries struggling some more. But then he gives in and kisses you back. It’s not a gentle kiss, but that’s okay because you don’t want it to be. It’s a heated, bruising, searing kiss, which is much better than a gentle kiss anyway, at least if it’s with Sollux. Sollux tries to take control of the kiss, and you quickly inform him that no, that’s NOT going to happen anytime soon by biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

The next thing you know, you’ve been slammed into the wall opposite Sollux and he’s holding you there via his psiionics on your wrists and ankles. This isn’t fair. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. You’ve been pitch for him for so long, and you’re so frustrated with him. You want him to feel your frustration, to react the same way to you that you’re reacting to him. And if you want it even more because he’s been so obvious about his hate-crush on you, then that’s okay too. That’s fine and it doesn’t change anything, and if someone says it does, then they’re obviously wrong.

“Captor, what the fuck? Let me down!”

“No. Dude, what the fuck wath that?!”

“What was what?”

“Theriouthly? You’re gonna act even more dumb than you normally are on a daily fucking bathith?”

“Me?! Have you forgotten why I came in here in the first fucking place?”

The psiionics disappear from your wrists and ankles, and you drop a few inches down the wall before you feel the psiionics around your throat, holding you against the wall, bringing you back up the wall and close to the ceiling. You try to claw at them briefly before giving up, because really they’re not even solid so why the hell were you trying in the first place? You narrow your eyes and glare at him.

“I repeat: what the fuck WATH that, Vantath? What the fuck maketh you think you can jutht pranthe in here, accuthe me of thingth, and then fucking make out with me?!”

“I didn’t fucking accuse you of anything! I was stating a fact. And don’t even TRY to fucking pretend that you don’t hate me as much as I hate you. You would just be wasting your breath and look dumb doing it. Actually, you look dumb every day, so that won’t really change.” You feel the psiionics tighten around your throat. “Okay, fuck, fine, just let me down already!”

Immediately the psiionics are gone and you yelp as you fall quickly, landing on the floor in a jumble of aching limbs. You stagger to your feet and over to where Sollux is standing in the middle of the room. You punch him. He staggers back with an exclamation of “OW FUCK” and you punch him again before he can even fully straighten up, sending him sprawling across the floor. Before you know it, he’s on his back on the floor and you’re sitting on his chest, pinning his arms above his head again, kissing him hungrily, and your bulge is starting to get impatient about not getting any attention yet.

You pull back from Sollux, out of breath. Then you smirk as you get an idea. You get up and walk over to the old computers that he doesn’t use anymore and take some cords from the pile. You start walking back over to him, your smirk growing into a mischievous grin. When he sees what you’re holding, he tries to back away from you. Instead, he backs into a table holding an old computer that he was trying to get in working order again. You crouch down in front of him, holding the cords loosely; you’re not worried about him taking them and using them on you (after all, he’s got fucking psiionics, doesn’t he; oh look, they’re starting to spark now).

“I bet,” you start, “that you don’t even know how to pail someone without holding them down with those damn psiionics of yours. You even used them when you pailed yourself. Well guess what, baby cakes? You’re gonna have to figure it out, because there’s no way in HELL I’m handing over the fucking reins here.”  
Sollux narrows his eyes at you, the psiionics sparking even more. “What the fuck maketh you tho thure that I won’t uthe them? It’th not ecthactly like you can do anything againtht them.”

“How about the fact that if you use your psiionics against me, or even think about not doing what I say tonight, I’ll make sure this disc gets to a certain violet-blooded troll that’s been stalking you lately?”

“Fuck you, Vantath.”

“Actually, yeah, that’s the plan.” You shove everything from the table onto the floor (earning a very indignant squawk from Sollux) and grabbed him by a horn. Most trolls are only sensitive at the base of their horns, because of the nerves there. But due to the psiionics, Sollux’s horns are sensitive all over. You make extra sure not to be too careful with them. You drag him on top of the table, laying him down on his back before securing his arms and legs to the table legs. The table’s wide enough to be uncomfortable on his shoulders, but not enough to break or dislocate them if you pull them down to secure his arms better. You don’t want that happening. If any of his limbs break, you want it to be a direct result of something you’ve done to him.

“Wath tying me down really nethethary?”

“Shut up. Yes.”

You didn’t think about taking off his clothes before you tied him to the table, though. Oh well, you’ll just tear them off with your claws. Yeah, that works. You’ll do that. First item on the menu is his shirt. You start at the top, dragging your claws down his chest hard enough to puncture skin. Sollux hisses and arches his back up. Oh. Ohhh. You could definitely get used to that sound. You finish tearing his shirt up enough to actually tear it off of his body.

“Jegus fucking hell, KK, that was my favorite shirt! Did you HAVE to demolish it so completely?”

“What the fuck?” you snarl. “How can that be your favorite shirt when they all fucking look the same?” You crawl on top of him and straddle his waist, which you couldn’t do a minute ago because of that pesky shirt and you having to take it off of him.

“Ugh, it doethn’t even fucking matter anymore. It’th fucking ruined any-“ He’s cut off by your tongue, which is suddenly in his mouth, tasting, exploring, laying claim to what you now consider to be rightfully yours. You’re really gonna have to do something about his mouth. His blathering on and on about nonsense is really distracting you from what you really want to do. You can’t just keep your mouth attached to his, either, because you have plans for your mouth and other parts of his body.

You suddenly detach your lips from his, eliciting a beautiful, needy whine from Sollux, and look for something you can shove in his mouth to make him shut up long enough for you to continue carrying out your plans that you’ve had for the last fucking perigee. You scan the room and see a disconnected computer mouse lying on the floor. You get up to get it, making Sollux growl when you leave.

“KK, get the fuck back here!”

“Chill, sweet cakes, I’ll be there in a second. And shut up already, before I help you with that!”

You crawl back on top of him, hiding the mouse behind you, and sit on his stomach.

He sneers at you. “And how the fuck do you plan on doing that?”

“Like this,” you say with a growl before shoving the mouse in his mouth. You quickly start wrapping the cord around his head before he has a chance to spit it out and secure it when you’ve run out of cord.

He growls again, and starts to struggle against the cords you’ve tied him down with. You’re okay with this. He can struggle. Honestly, it makes it even better for you, knowing that he wants to do just as much damage to you as you’re going to do to him before you’re through. Hmm. You can’t kiss his lips anymore. Time to find something else to do with your mouth, another body part to attach them to. You decide on his shoulder, and lean down to bite down hard. His back arches up again, and he moans around the computer mouse, eyes closed tightly.

You move up from his shoulder to lick and nip at his neck, and you enjoy the feeling of him shuddering under you when you lick the shell of his ear. You love knowing that he’s completely at your mercy, that you’re free to do anything and everything you want to him because he can’t fight back. He’s not allowed to fight back. He’s not allowed to, and he knows it, and it’s making him squirm even more because even though he has the power to, he still can’t.

You move down to sit on his lap, allowing for greater access to his chest for your mouth, and gasp when you feel his bulge squirming, desperately trying to get out, looking for more attention than its getting. You feel him start to rock his hips, bulge seeking more pressure or an escape from his pants, and drag your claws down his chest again. This time, you stop at his hips and put enough pressure on them that he can’t rock his hips up towards you anymore. You want him to work for this, to beg you before you let him get off. And even then, he won’t be allowed to until you do.

As you continue biting your way down his chest, you hear Sollux start to pant. You make sure to bite down hard enough to bruise at the very least, drawing blood in some spots. When you get to his stomach, you linger for a few seconds. You lick his naval before blowing air on it and are rewarded with him arching his back and chest up. You smirk when you hear him sharply inhale. You climb off of him slowly. It’d be too difficult for you to do this next part while still sitting on him. You circle the table and stop by his head, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to make you scream, Captor. I’m going to bring you to the edge and then back you off of it so many times and your entire body will be so sensitive from it that any touch I deign to give you will threaten to send you over the edge. And then I’m going to ungag you so I can hear you scream in frustration while I bring you to the edge and then do nothing. So that I can hear you cry out when I’m using your body as a pail. And there’s nothing you can do about it, unless you want this disc to get into the hands of a certain violet-blooded douche. What do you think about that, asshole?”

Sollux tried to growl at you, but it ends up being more of a whine. You bite his ear before moving around the table to his legs. You unbutton his jeans before realizing that no, you can’t actually just let them pool around his ankles because his legs are too far apart. So you settle for clawing these off, too. They’re a bit tougher than the shirt was, so it takes a little bit more work, but that’s okay. It just prolongs the process some, which is totally fine by you.

Eventually, after working on tearing them for a few minutes, you can take his pants off of him. You grin when you realize that he’s not wearing any underwear. Perfect. His bulges are completely unsheathed now, and wriggling around, desperate for attention. Wait, bulges? Plural? You didn’t know about this. This could definitely work in your favor. You hold his hips down with your left hand and drag your right hand up his leg, stopping just shy of his bulges.

You pull your hand away and listen to him whine again. He tries to buck his hips up again, but you keep your grip on him firm enough to bruise, effectively stopping any movement. He whimpers and you decide that just touching and biting him is no longer good enough. Part of you needs to be inside him, now.

You move your left hand down from his hips, allowing his bulges to wrap around your wrist, while dragging your right hand up again before shoving two fingers into his soaking nook. He was already leaking genetic material profusely, making it easier for you to maneuver your fingers. You stroke the inside of his nook for a few minutes before adding a third finger and he moans and his bulges tighten around your wrist, looking for more friction. You can sense that he’s getting close by his panting, so you pull your hands away from him, taking delight in the whine and the pleading look that he’s giving you.

You take your shirt off then crawl on top of him again. Maybe he’ll stay quiet if you ungag him. You really want to hear him begging, pleading, screaming your name as you keep him from release. And after all, he can’t exactly do that with a mouse in his mouth. And then you remember that he still hasn’t answered your question from earlier and that makes it even easier to make up your mind. You settle yourself on his stomach (just barely out of reach of his bulges), lean over, and put your elbows on either side of his chest with your chin resting in your hands, and you stare at him. He has his head back on the table and his eyes are closed, so you wait for him to sense that you’re watching him before you talk.

“I’m going to take out the mouse. You’re going to answer my questions. If you’re good, I won’t gag you again. If you’re not, then you will be gagged again, and I’m not promising that it’ll be with the mouse this time. Okay?”

His eyes widen and he nods quickly. You reach up and start undoing the cord, un-wrapping it until only the actual mouse is left. You leave it there and glare down at him. “No biting.” He shakes his head and you remove the mouse, dropping it on the floor. You have a feeling you won’t need it anymore.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out. “Fuck.”

“Okay, now you’re going to answer my questions. First, why did you use my husktop to record yourself when you have a webcam on your own husktop?”

Sollux gulps before he answers you. “I, uh…” You put your hand around his throat. “Fucking hell. Okay already! I uthed yourth becauthe the camera on mine’th broken! There, you happy now? Now get your fucking hand off my throat!” You tighten your grip a little. You don’t completely cut off his air supply, but you do limit it. “Okay, fuck! What elthe?”

“Why didn’t you just bring it back in here? Why did you stay in my bed?”

“I wath hoping you’d come back in and catch me, okay?!”

… Well this you weren’t expecting. You take your hand off his throat. “What?”

“You’re tho fucking annoying! I can’t fucking thtand you.” He glares at you and starts struggling in his bonds again. “You’re inthufferable, your tathte in movieth ith shit, I don’t underthtand how anyone can pity you, much leth Nepeta, who actually theemth pretty thane motht of the time, and I truly, honethtly, HATE you.”

Your hands are back around his throat before you even register that they’re moving. “Leave my matesprit OUT of this, Captor!” you snarl at him. You only let up from choking him when you notice that he’s about to pass out. While he’s gasping and choking for air, you climb off of him so that you can take off the rest of your clothes. His bulges had started to re-sheathe themselves while you were choking him, but his nook was still leaking a little, albeit not nearly as much as before. Perfect.

You walk over to him and place a hand on his hips to prevent him from bucking up again, and then shove two fingers from your other hand in his nook.

“SHIT!” he screams. “Warn a guy nectht time, FUCK!”

“Oh, now, see? Where would be the fun in that?” You wiggle your fingers some, then stroke his inner walls a little. You decide that you wouldn’t actually mind seeing him buck his hips some, so you move that hand to his bulges (that are slowly uncurling from their protective covering) and let them curl around your wrist. You shove another finger in his nook and watch him hiss and squirm. You work your three fingers in and out of him for a few minutes before adding a fourth. His hips buck up again and his bulges tighten around your wrist, almost painfully.

“Fuck, KK. KK pleathe…”

“Please what?”

“Pleathe… KK more… pleathe…”

He whines and you quirk an eyebrow at him. “More?”

“I jutht need… I’m THO clothe – .“ You immediately pull your hands away from him and back away a few feet, causing him to whine again, and then to growl while glaring at you. “Fuck… you,” he pants heavily. His psiionics start to spark for the first time since before you tied him down, and you waggle a finger at him.

“Don’t forget about our little deal,” you practically sing to him.  
He bangs his head back on the table, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. “I repeat: fuck you.”

You grin smugly while you watch him come down from the edge. Then you approach him with a predatory look in your eyes. You put your hands on his thighs and lower your mouth to his squirming bulges. You suck one of his bulges into your mouth and rub the base of the other one with your thumb. Sollux screams (you don’t exactly blame him; while your teeth aren’t as sharp as his, they aren’t exactly dull, either) and starts whimpering.

With your unoccupied hand, you carve three seemingly innocuous lines into his hips, making sure to go deep enough to leave scars. You then bring your hand down, inserting three fingers in his nook again. His hips buck, yet again, and then he arches his back and chest up.

You swirl your tongue around the bulge that’s busy squirming in your mouth, trying to be mindful of your teeth (wouldn’t want to damage the goods too much; you’ll need that equipment later, thank you very much) and relish in his moaning and squealing. After a few minutes of this, you back off again. Your bulge is squirming in a very insistent manner now, and you do NOT want Captor finishing before you do. That is just not an option.

Sollux is panting heavily now, and you take a minute to appreciate the sight of him bound, completely helpless before you, unable to use those fucking psiionics. And you smile. It’s not very often that he wouldn’t use his psiionics to get the upper hand in a fight, so seeing him bound to a table of all things and knowing that you can do whatever you want to him does amazing things to your body. Your nook is leaking and your bulge aches. It’s insistently squirming around, looking for a nook other than your own to occupy.

You walk over to Sollux and stand between his legs, close enough that your bulge is writhing against the outside of his nook, apparently trying to make itself longer in order to get inside of him. You drag your claws up his thighs and wait.

“Fucking hell, KK, if you don’t get inthide me right now, I swear to gog – “

You slam into him.

He screams.

You stay still for a minute, panting, because FUCK his nook is tight. Your bulge is trying to squirm around, but it’s not enough. You need to move. So you do. You start off with short, fast, shallow thrusts and you’re groaning with every one of them. Sollux is moaning underneath you, and his bulge is seeking a source for more friction. You change your pace to longer, deeper thrusts that take more time than either of you think you want, but it feels so good, and you can finally let out all of your frustration that’s built up over the past sweep. Thinking about it makes you growl, and you feel your orgasm building up.

You glance up during your thrusts and notice that Sollux has almost broken the cords holding one of his wrists. You snarl at him and dig your claws into his hips. Then you remember the three lines you put there earlier and carve two more, right next to those first three. You lean down over him, and you’re not close enough to whisper to him, but you can still lower your voice a significant amount.

“I hate you, Captor. And you’re mine.” You growl that last word and when you do, your orgasm rushes through you. You ghost your hand over his thigh before bringing it back to his bulges, rubbing and stroking the base of one while the other squeezes your wrist, all while your own bulge pumps your genetic material into his nook, quite content with using him as your own personal pail. After a minute or so of this, he follows you right over the edge. His genetic material goes all over your stomach, and you both ride out your orgasms for another couple of minutes. You lean on top of him for support then, because your legs feel like they’ll cave in any second.

 

Ten minutes later finds you walking down the hallway back to your own room (you left him tied to the table; let him use those stupid psiionics to get himself untied) with your clothes under your arm. You grin in delight as you remember once again those five lines you carved into the skin at his hip; the five lines that form the letters “KV”. You cackle when you hear him screech.

“VANTATH, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HIP?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I like the ending decidedly more today than I did when I finished it last night, but what do YOU GUYS think?
> 
>  
> 
> Psssst!!!! Feedback is always great!


End file.
